


The only time I can pretend to be pretty

by killing_kurare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Incest, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iracebeth is addicted to the worshipping gaze of her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only time I can pretend to be pretty

  
**Warning:** incest  
**Challenge** : [Femslash Today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html) \- pretend  
**Challenge:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1738] Und du warst immer in der Überzahl

 

Soft moans fill the room, and Iracebeth doesn’t take her eyes off of her sister’s face. Mirana’s full lips are parted, her soft white hair fanned around her like a halo and her pale cheeks are graced by a rosy blush.  
She is so beautiful, and Iracebeth keeps moving her fingers in and out of her sister's cunt to revel in the glow that surrounds the woman; but even more so to keep the gaze Mirana sets upon her. It’s a gaze full of want, adoration and gratefulness, and only when these pretty hazel orbs look at Iracebeth like this, she can pretend that she is just as beautiful as her sister.

She feels desired and loved, adored and admired, and Iracebeth would do anything to hold on to this feeling as long as she can. She leans forward and lets her tongue trail over the perky rosy nipples of her sister, and at Mirana’s soft sigh her own sex starts to drip wantingly. She takes one of Mirana’s spread legs between her own and starts rubbing herself against the silken stocking in the same rhythm she fucks her sister with two fingers.

“Oh, Iracebeth,” Mirana moans and reaches out to cup her sisters breast. The other woman gasps as sharp fingernails pinch her nipple and at the sound of her name sighed by her sister’s sweet voice.  
“I love you, sister,” Mirana continues as her breaths turn sharper.

“I love you, too,” Iracebeth coos, and though her hand hurts she doesn’t dare to slow down since Mirana's hole is already getting tighter, contracting and clinging at her fingers eagerly, and she knows from experience that it won’t take long now until the woman reaches her orgasm.

And indeed, it only takes a few more hard strokes to gain a sharp cry of pleasure from the beauty in white, and the tremors are enough to also send Iracebeth over the edge, her juices soaking the white silk, her own lips parting to moan softly.

“You’re so very beautiful when you come,” Mirana says and smiles lovingly, and Iracebeth is so happy she _(almost)_ believes her.

 


End file.
